


Cause And Effect

by brokenhighways



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode Tag, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: It’s been one day since Jude kissed him in the back of that limo and Zero’s thought process is going something like this:It’s crazy that you don’t know how much you want something until it's offered to you.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psychmerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychmerlin/gifts).



> Set during 2x09 'Unguarded'. This is my second HTF fic so I might still be shaky on the characterization!

It’s been one day since Jude kissed him in the back of that limo and Zero’s thought process is going something like this: _It’s crazy that you don’t know how much you want something until it's offered to you._ It’s kind of like being offered a piece of chocolate cake and wanting to say no before actually _looking_ at it. Realistically, Zero would nix the cake because _hello_ , he’s kind of a big deal and a model athlete - he doesn’t need the sugar or the chocolate.

Except, he totally wants it.

His mind strays back to the pre-kiss conversation, going round and round in circles like it's being narrated by Adam freaking Brody.

_I was team Zero before and I’m team Zero now. We’re in this together. I would never leave you._

It would be slightly better if Zero wasn't thinking about this in the _middle_ of a game. He can hear someone in the background - probably Terrence -  berating him for missing an easy layup shot, but the rebuke barely registers in his mind.

This time it's his words, sped up and thrown back at him.

_No, you wouldn’t. Never have. I don’t know what I would do without you, Jude._

He barely manages to ensure that he doesn’t miss the next shot. His catch his flimsy but he tightens his grip on the ball instinctively and runs toward the hoop. He launches himself skywards, throws his arms up and dispatches the ball towards the side of the basket. The ball falls through and hits the court with a resounding thud. There’s a burst of adrenaline running through him as cheers sound in the arena, the music blasts loudly and his teammates rally around him.

Nevertheless, the only thought in Zero’s mind is: _Jude kissed me._

~

He decides to just roll with it and leave it with his final words in limo. If Jude _is_ gay, then he can _be gay_ or whatever.

It has absolutely _nothing_ to do with Zero.

Except for the part where it _does_.

Jude is the _only_ person he _really_ knows in LA; the only friend that he has. On top of all of that, he’s just made Jude his agent. There’s no getting away from it. No ditching Jude’s number if he wants to take things further, no trying to trick Jude with some kind of persona. And that’s part of it really, he’s always more or less been himself around Jude. There’s never been any reason not to, which is strange in itself because being himself is something he doesn’t do.

Still, there’s something about Jude that makes it hard to pretend. The way he’s always believed in Zero and never told him that there was something he couldn’t do. Even when Jude was worried about the future consequences of telling Zero about Derek’s rift with Terrence, he never once mentioned anything about backing out.

He’s always been _Team Zero_ and that’s something that causes Zero to pause and really think about every single moment that led up to Jude kissing him. Yeah, he bought Jude a Porsche, but that was just a friendly gesture. Like when he..buys a nice girl an expensive bracelet in the hopes that she’ll go away quietly.

It doesn't matter that his accountant thought the purchase was somewhat excessive given that he _already_ had one, but still. It's not like he couldn't afford it. It's not some huge grand gesture.

It’s just a gift. In the small, less-grand sense. People buy expensive gifts for their _friends_ all the time.

Despite all of the reasons that he keeps giving himself, it’s still hard for Zero to deny that he liked the kiss. It scares the shit out of him because he _doesn’t_ get wrapped up in people, certainly doesn’t _fall_ for them. Jelena was different because there’s something about someone being as conniving and scheming as he is that turns him on.

Zero’s always been a cynic; the cards that he was dealt in life made sure of that. His foster parents rammed it home particularly well, hell, even his mother helped him to understand that love was _pointless_ . Love’s not going to take him to the top, not that anyone is talking about _love_ with Jude. At best it’s _attraction_.

Although, he can’t refute the fact that Jude is _different_ . With Jude, it's not about sex or partying but just _being_ with someone.

That frightens him,

~

Zero can’t help teasing Jude when they bump into each other at the _Inside Sports Network_ shoot. He’s leaning back in his seat, wondering if it would be wrong to throw a ball at Terrence when Jude comes in and starts bitching about his non-participation in said shoot. Truth be told, Zero’s not bothered about being in yet another glossy magazine. He’s pissed at Jelena, but even more confused about the fact that he’s been replaying Jude kissing him on a loop. In his more vivid reimaginations, he can taste Jude’s lips, smell the scent of his hair and _seriously_ \-- his current state of mind basically reads like Twilight novel.

It would hilarious if he wasn’t so twisted up inside.  

After he’s done with the shoot, he catches Jude talking to Lionel and has to physically stop himself from going over there. Their eyes meet and he feels this _pull_ , but all he can do is give Jude what he hope is a comforting look. He doesn’t know what message he’s trying to convey because he’s not sure what he’d even say. He’s never been good with words that come from the heart, and that’s what keeps him moving.

~

Everything comes to a head later when he’s pacing around his bedroom, wondering if Jude is serious about going to this housewarming party. First, he was embroiled in a scandal that he genuinely had no part in, next, he sort-of broke up with Jelena, and then he lost a ton of his endorsements. That, coupled with Jude _kissing_ him, hasn’t exactly put him a partying mood. Despite that, he still grabs his keys and heads over to Jude’s apartment. For whatever reason, it feels more comfortable than the expensive house he’s been renting. It’s small and full of random knick-knacks, the bicycle he never sees Jude ride, and the framed shirt he gave Jude when he joined the Devils. Zero’s never really known what a home feels like, but Jude’s places comes pretty close to that for him.

With that in mind, he’s even more petulant about going to the party. He especially does not want to see Ahsha and have to pretend make up with her. In terms of making friends with everyone else? _Pass._ Still, Jude is insistent in a way that he isn’t usually and that raises Zero’s hackles. He’s never seen Jude worked up over anything that isn’t _work_ , certainly not a stupid party.

“I’m still your agent,” Jude says, with that same intensity, like there’s something else going on here.  “You need to listen to me if we’re gonna fix this.” Even though Jude’s business is his business, Zero can’t help feeling like he _deserves_ to know what’s up.

“You seem antsier than usual,” he says back. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think that you have your own reasons to go to this party.”

Jude hesitates for the briefest moment before something akin to embarrassment spreads on his face. He seems flustered, the way one is when they’re about to see someone that they... _like._

“I maybe told someone I’d be there,” Jude replies and Zero feels his face harden in sync with his chest. Inside, he’s screaming at himself to _shut up_ and just go to the damn party, but he can’t control his mouth.

“Who?” he demands to know.

Jude pauses again briefly before he says, “Danny. The Photographer’s assistant from the shoot.”

Zero smiles wryly to cover up the fact that he wants to find _Danny_ and destroy him for even daring to _approach_ Jude. There’s this weird, intense feeling in his chest that he _refuses_ to acknowledge as jealousy. Instead, he argues in vain for a few minutes before he gives in and asks Jude if he can borrow something to wear. It gives him a moment of privacy and he takes a deep breath when Jude disappears into his bedroom.

 _Just keep calm and don’t do anything stupid_ , he tells himself. If Jude likes this... _Danny_ , then fine. After all, he was the one that told Jude to be gay. Still, that doesn’t mean that Jude can just kiss him one minute and then set up dates with someone else the next. Who does that?

 _Well, I do_ , Zero answers himself. Again, that’s _different_. He’s different. He toys with emotions and feelings like it’s a sport. It’s all he knows how to do. Without delving in too deep, he knows that Jude is the complete opposite.

That this thing with Danny could be the real deal if Jude wanted it to be.

Zero’s so wrapped up in thinking that he barely registers the shirts he’s trying on. He’s in the middle of taking off a plain black shirt, and asking for something else when he all but feels the nervous energy pouring off Jude in _waves_ . He’s clearly excited about whatever it is he’s agreed to do with Danny and that _bothers_ Zero. Suddenly, he wants all of that energy to be directed at him. He wants to be the sole focus of Jude’s attention.

That’s a pretty big fucking realisation to have as you’re trying on someone else’s clothes.

“You look pretty, let’s go,” Jude calls out impatiently. “While there’s still a party to go to.”

Luckily, Zero is busy pulling on the light grey t-shirt he grabbed from the messy pile, so he just about manages to refrain from rolling his eyes. “I’m sure that Danny, the photographer’s assistant, will be fine.”

It’s ridiculous. Jude doesn’t even know this dude and yet here he is rushing to go and do... _stuff_ with him. Forget the mixed up feelings and possible attraction, Zero is concerned as a _friend_.

“It sounds like you’re jealous,” Jude says with a slight smirk that only serves to annoy Zero even more.

 _Jealous_? Please.

“Really Jude? What’s next, you’re gonna double dog dare me to go?”

Jude’s expression doesn’t change. “Do you _not_ want to go to the part, or do you not want _me_ to go the party?”

Zero holds his hands up and shrugs slightly in an attempt to save face. “No one’s stopping you.”

He feels ridiculous saying it because technically, _he’s_ been stopping Jude, but whatever. They’ve clearly entered some kind of dangerous territory here and Zero’s not going to lose whatever game they’re playing.

Jude takes a step closer, his eyes softening in a way that indicates that this _conversation_ they're having is about to get even deeper.

"If I did kiss you on purpose in that car, and I'm not saying that I did, it's not because I'm crazy. It's not because I was going off of nothing,” Jude says gently. There's a hopeful look in his eyes, like all it'll take is confirmation for him to be happy but Zero is too busy wondering how he could have been so transparent.

All he can do is stare silently.  
  
Jude huffs quietly, his demeanour switching from hopeful to naked disappointment. "Fine. Have it your way. Danny's waiting."

Jude’s expression clearly screams _you’re full of shit_ , and that’s what makes Zero stop him with a firm hand to the chest when he tries to get past.

“You don’t even know the guy,” he says, his voice low and gruff.

Jude’s face smoothens out as he says, “I’m about to.”

He takes another step forward and before Zero is even aware of his own actions, he’s up in Jude’s face and kissing him _hard_ , with more passion than he’s ever put into anything. That thought makes him take a step back and he can’t help meeting Jude’s eyes when he does so. The atmosphere between them is almost electric, a soft crackle rippling through them, so ethereal that they wouldn’t be able to break if they tried.

One thing leads to another and suddenly they’re grappling with each other, so focused on claiming each other’s mouths that they don’t care what gets in their way. Even as he loses himself in Jude, Zero is aware that he’s _never_ felt like this before. He knows that it isn’t just about sex, it’s about Jude; it’s _always been about him_.

That’s the scariest part.

Later, he’s going to realise that this is the first time he’s even fallen for someone, and he’s going to realise that he’ll fuck up. Not once, not twice but over and over again. Later, they’re going to talk about this and wonder where they go from here. They’re going to argue because if Jude was ready to go there with Danny, then he’s not going to settle for being in the shadows with Zero. That means that whatever this is comes with an expiration date and...that’s just something that he’s going to have to deal with.

Later.

Right now it’s just _them_ and that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> There's so much _emphasis_ in this short story and I apologise, lol!


End file.
